


Moana Oneshots

by Bug_Spray



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_Spray/pseuds/Bug_Spray
Summary: I decided to write some oneshots about Moana (favorite movie) that I've had in my head for awhile. Taking requests!





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Wise!Moana and Maui. Originally it was supposed to be a Maui x Reader but I decided it would fit Moana better.

"Without my hook, I am nothing." Maui's face remains blank. "That's not true." Moana really did believe that. "Without my hook, I am nothing!" Moana flinched back. She hated seeing him like this. Her gaze hardened.  
"That is true." Maui tried not to betray his surprise. "I hate you with or without your hook. I only wanted you here so at least I can have somewhere to go back to." Maui's eyes widened. "It doesn't matter what you can do, only what you will do. If you won't do something unless you can do it with your hook," Moana glared at the hook. "your crutch," Maui flinched now. "then you really are nothing without it." Maui felt very small.  
Moana tested the current and set a course to Motunui. "You can leave now." Maui's eye's felt a little damper than usual. "Moana..." She stayed silent. "I don't want to leave you." She turned back towards him. Maui was relieved to find to find no anger in her eyes, but then found nothing else. "Moana...?" She whipped back around before he could see her start to smile.   
She changed course for a smaller island they had spotted earlier. "We'll try again tomorrow." Maui sighed inwardly. That's the best he could hope for. He hadn't expected such wisdom from such a young girl. Shouldn't he have known it already? A hair fell across his face. He let it stay there. "Moana of Motunui," he thought to himself, "is not to be messed with." He turned, in case she saw him smiling.


	2. Cuckoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is an X reader. Reader is from another part of the world and has an average knowledge of things.

"Tell me another one." Maui's face glowed. You hadn't expected him to be so interested in stories about gods other than himself, especially ones outside of his religion. "Im running out here, hon." You ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. "Zeus, right?" Maui nodded vigorously. He was Maui's favorite. "Zeus was in love with the goddess Hera. She was mad at him, though, probably from all the cheating he did." "Aren't like, half of all the gods his kids?" Maui commented. "Anyway, Pheme told him Hera had a soft spot for cuckoos." Before Maui could ask, you told him "They're birds." "Zeus had a ton of powers. One of them was shapeshifting." Maui giggled. "Zeus hatched a plan (get it) to win back her heart. He waited for Boreas to bring a cold, rainy night and flew to Hera's temple. Shifting into a baby cuckoo, he flew to her doorstep, where she held him close to dry him off. After enjoying her warmth for a while, he shifted back into his human form, surprising Hera. Embarrassed, she agreed to marry him under the condition he wouldn't tell anyone. They lived crappily ever after." Maui gave you his best what does that mean look. "What, you think just because he married the goddess of marriage, they had a happy one? Cheaters pay no heed to stupid things like marriage." Maui had a thoughtful look on his face. "Goodnight, hon." You walked to the other side of the room to settle in for the night. The next morning, a little mongoose tiptoes close to your feet while you're collecting coconuts for breakfast. After you notice it nosing your foot, you shriek and jump back. The mongoose seems unfazed. Wild mongoose were rather bitey. Even the tamed ones gave you quite a hard nibble. This one made a purring sound. it wandered back towards you. You watched, intrigued, as it seemed to perform tricks. Standing on it's hind legs, it twitched it ears at you. Cocking it's head to the side, it made a little "Awoh?" noise. You reached out to it, careful to keep your hand in a fist. You read somewhere it was harder for something to bite you that way. It waddled up to your hand and started winding around it, in the way a cat would. It lay down in front of your hand and started nodding at you. You began to rub it's head. Purr purr. Scratching behind it's ears, you made your way down to it's neck and... Gotcha! Holding it by the scruff, you lowered it down into your coconut basket. Peeking over the side, it sat with you as you made your way back toward camp. You cooked up a coconut crab you had named Tamatoa in it's shell. As you began to eat, Goose (yes, you named him) began to make a whimpering sound. You gave him a bit of crab and stew inside a coconut shell. He lapped it up eagerly. "Quite an appetite you've got there." Goose adorably growled for more. "No Goose, the rest is for Maui." You suspected he had gone fishing. Goose gave you a begrudging look. "C'mon, let's take a nap." You and Goose settled onto a tapa mat Maui had made when he had hurt his foot. After dozing for a few hours , you were surprised to find yourself lying next to Maui when you woke up. A squeaking noise escaped your mouth. "Enjoy your beauty rest?" A smug grin crossed Maui's face. Blushing, you tried to pull yourself away, only to find your legs snaked around Maui's Flushed, you unraveled yourself and scooted away. Trying to act casual, (good luck self) you looked for something else to do. "Where's Goose?" One look at Maui, and you knew he was right in front of you. "Ugh. Why do I tell you anything?" Maui was still grinning. 'You're no Zeus, Hercules." You rolled your eyes. Maui pretended to look hurt. "Nevermind, you're Eris!" "Whatever you say, Hades." Maui threw a fake punch at your heel. "Die, Achilles!" "Aha, you need mistletoe to kill me!" (Oops. That's Norse. He got it anyway.) Maui grew quiet. The smirk returned, but with a different meaning. "Hmm, when we're under it, Helen?" he breathed the last word. You grew silent. The blush returned. With Herculean strength he pulled you closer to him. "Uh." The kiss he gave you must have been stolen from Elysium.


	3. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're spending a lazy day with Maui. It's almost as perfect as him.

A hot sun warmed your tan skin. Maui's new island was indeed beautifulThe soft sound of the ocean started lulling you to sleep.

Suddenly, the beat of giant wings brought you to attention. Maui appeared in his favorite form, a hawk. You pulled yourself into a laying position.

"Hey, honey." He flashed you a winning smile. "(Y/n)! I have a question for you."

You waved your hand lazily. "Shoot."

"Which one of my forms is your favorite?" "Let me see them."

Maui shifted into every animal he could, doing a little pose with each.

"Hmm. Didn't they discover that new one, what was it called... snake?"

"Of course! Let me see."

It took a few tries, but soon an adorable, tiny blind snake was coiled in front of you.

You giggled. "So cute!" The snake shook his head crossly. (And rather cutely.)

"Back to human." Maui's massive physique towered above you, a questioning look on his face.

You stood up. "No contest." "Hmm?" Maui seemed confused.

"This one." You jumped up to pull him into a hug. His whole form rumbled in a deep chuckle.

"Nice one, honey." He scooped you up and started carrying you towards your hut. "Where are you going?"

A daring grin crossed his face. "Somewhere you can admire me up close." You let out a sigh through your nose. Oh boy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For zabchan!  
> Maui as fun dad  
> Tama story stolen from That_Mad_Hatter  
> Maui POV

I'm used to people admiring my storytelling, but the complete trust in kids' eyes is especially rewarding. "Alright, you want to hear another one?" I asked with a playful tone.

The response I get is never comprehensible. All the "yeahs" "yes's" and squeals blend into music to my ears.

"Ok, I'll tell you about one of my tattoos. Go ahead and choose one." I stayed stoic through the initial hair pulling and face poking and waited for them to actually start paying attention to my skin.

"This one!" I couldn't see where she was pointing, but I had someone paint my back so I'd know where my tattoos are.

"Aw, old Tamatoa? You don't want to hear about  _him_." Yeah huh!"

I chuckled. "Ok, ok."

"A few thousand years ago, some chick fell into Lalotai. Tamatoa the crab found her and used her as a loot scout. Her family asked me to bring her back, so I obliged."

I checked out the crowd. They had settled down and were listening, though a few were still in my lap and most were playing with my toes. 

"A monster stole her away from Tamatoa, but he threw a fit, saying she was at fault. Her feelings were hurt, and she ran away. Tamatoa came to me for help and asked me to look out for her. She had been eavesdropping and asked me to take her to the surface. True to my word, I had to tell Tama I found her. I thought he might want to say goodbye. They'd been together a while, anyway. But he didn't want her to leave and tried to fight me because he saw her as his possession. That was very bad of Tamatoa, so I fought back."

Yeah, I sneak morals into these stories. Trickster indeed!

"I chopped off his leg, knowing he could molt and grow a new one, though it seems he prefers to keep his shiny shell."

I had to pause here to explain the splendor of his shell, by request of my audience.

"Tamatoa was too busy sulking to fight anymore, so I decided it was safe for the babe to say her parting words, which I'm sure were very sweet and left him a trinket. Tama was like "Whatever."

This provoked a laugh from the audience. I wish I could have kids myself, to hear that every day, but I practically had to take a vow of chastity, and I don't want to watch my child die. Bachelor life ain't too bad.

"I brought the chick back to her family, who were happy to see her. I stayed there for a day or two and told that village's children the same story I'm telling you."

The children's eyes narrowed a bit in the realization of how old this story is, and how old I am.

"Fin." The roar of whoops and giggles never gets old.


End file.
